Smile
by twilight star16
Summary: I love you too, I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to say it… NaminexRoxas


I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say it…

Smile

Namine and Roxas stood in the garden saying goodbye to each other. It was almost Namine's time to leave and move to Destiny Island and leave Twilight Town, and to leave everyone she loved, including Roxas. They promised to spend every second with each other until that time came.

As far as she could tell, Roxas was the only person who can make her smile brightly. She hoped that she could be the person to make Roxas smile truly. His smiles were always never real and she never seemed to get him to smile from his heart.

Roxas put his arm around Namine's shoulder as she leaned against him. Namine was confused at how she felt. She didn't want to leave Roxas, but she had no choice, her parents wanted to move and that was the final decision.

She looked up and gazed into his sky blue eyes and smiled and sat closer to Roxas. They both looked out toward the horizon as the sun started to set.

"Roxas?" Namine said, feeling life drifting away. "Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Roxas asked, pulling Namine closer to him.

"Promise me…that you'll smile and smile for real okay?" Namine said.

"Of course," Roxas said surprised. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"I never see you smile," Namine said. "I just want you to smile for me one last time before I go!"

"Namine you're being weird," Roxas smiled. "See, I am smiling!"

"That's so fake, Roxas smile from the heart!" Namine pouted but then sighed. "That's okay you don't have to."

They watched the sun set until darkness surrounded them, and nothing but the stars as their only light. Namine hesitated but then said to Roxas, "I love you, Roxas."

She looked at him from the corners of her eyes; he remained silent still gazing out toward the horizon. She felt really sad inside and left; Roxas didn't take any notice she left. She left him in the garden leaving with tears in her eyes, her heart breaking inside.

The next day, Namine got ready to leave and said goodbye to each of her friends. She looked around for Roxas but he was nowhere in sight. Her parents were talking and she snuck away to have one last final stroll through her neighborhood.

As she was walking she heard a voice behind her, "So you're going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" she turned around and saw Roxas standing.

"Of course not," she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about what I said last night, I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too Namine," Roxas hugged her. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…will miss you too," Roxas said.

"Oh…" Namine said sadly, but then smiled. "Hey I'll try to visit, come on Roxas, smile, a real one!"

"Namine you're weird," he said, but then smiled brightly and let go of Namine. "Bye Namine."

"Bye Roxas," Namine hugged him one more time before leaving. "I'm…glad you finally smiled for real this time."

"Here read this after I leave," Namine said before leaving. Roxas waved as Namine got into the car and continued to wave even after the car turned the corner and couldn't be seen. He walked back to his house and thought of what Namine said last night, he stopped and stared at the ground.

"Namine…you're the only person that could make me smile, how can I be so stupid!" He ran after Namine and headed toward the airport where she would be. He looked desperately when he got there but saw a crowd of people standing by the windows and went over to see what had happened. He saw a plane that had burst into flames and saw an ambulance rushing toward it.

"Did you hear that was the plane just burst into flames?" whispered one couples.

"That was the plane about to go to Twilight Town!"

The realization hit Roxas as he checked on the screen if that was the flight that Namine was on. He did not take his eyes off the screen as a feeling of despair came over him. He started to cry and remembered the note that Namine gave him before she left.

He opened the note and read what was inside it:

Dear Roxas,

I'm leaving and I'm really going to miss you. I'm sorry about what happened last night. Just remember that you're my best friend.

I love you, even if you don't love me back, but that's okay. Never start frowning because you'll never know who will fall in love with your smile, I know I did.

Love,

Namine

P.S. Remember, don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.

"Namine I love you too," Roxas said as he reread the note and started to cry but had a smile on his face. "Namine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you in time, I love you."

Anyone can make you smile and anyone can make you cry, but it takes a special person to make you cry with a smile on your face.

Author's Note: I was bored and suddenly felt like writing a sad story. I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm really bad at this kind of things! But I hope you enjoyed anyways and please review!


End file.
